


在水下

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	在水下

在水下

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权  
|Christopher Arclight（V）/天城快斗；突发短打，片段，请根据自身情况选择是否观看。

托马斯•阿克雷德并不明白，自己为什么突发奇想，想通过连接D视镜信号的方式，远程遥控自己用过老D视镜打开并拍摄它前方正对的景象，以判断D视镜的位置，然后自己来通过这个画面位置去把它找出来。

他的确是在画面展露出来的瞬间，就判定，自己的老D视镜是掉到贮藏室那张空置的床下面去了，因为D面板上显示的正是床下对着贮藏室门口的方向。画面熟悉极了，毕竟那是他小时候和托马斯隔三差五捉迷藏必经之地，只有一点陌生——画面里多了两只不熟悉的脚。

准确说，是四只脚：两只属于他家的长子，另外两只，则属于那个长子的学生。

镜头里拍到的部分从贮藏室的木地板上延伸，直到被镜头里的床板下侧挡住前，两人上到小腿的中部下到脚部，全部被收录在镜头里。克里斯托夫•阿克雷德的长发散着，发尾垂在小腿后，随着他的身体动作轻轻颤动，像是蓬松的长毛猫尾绕着人打转。

而讨人厌的学生天城快斗正站在他的对面，两人显然在贮藏室里正翻找着什么。托马斯试图调试声音，他觉得天城快斗没安好心，他需要密切注意这两个人之间的动向，所以任何情报都不能放过。声音在他几度试着启动D视镜的收音装置后，终于接通到了他的D面板上。

与此同时，快斗和克里斯突然靠近了。他们的脚尖几乎对上彼此的，托马斯睁大眼：这不对！他哥哥可不会没事和别人靠这么近！不正常——贮藏室里的声音被D面板转播出来：

“克里斯，靠过来点，你这样我没办法动……”是快斗压低了的声音，语气里带着诱哄的成分。

托马斯倒吸了一口凉气。

“不……疼，别那么用力，快斗……”克里斯的声音传来，伴随着他的身体向前轻轻踉跄。他的脚尖随着这声呼痛介入到了快斗的领地里。白色的皮鞋和打理得笔挺的白西裤略带鲁莽的闯入对面黑色的靴子和浅色的紧身裤之间。

快斗脚则向前移动了一点，然后浅色的鞋跟随着垫脚的动作缓缓离地，黑色的靴子包裹着脚踝和小腿，随着其下肌肉的绷紧和运动，它们吸附在其上一起缓缓的起伏。光影之间，深黑色的脚踝和小腿被暗吞噬得更加纤细和肌肉线条鲜明，而对面白色的裤装和鞋尖则被光勾勒出一层淡淡的圣洁。

贮藏室里藏着一条黑蛇和一个纯洁的夏娃。而偷尝禁果的画面会偷走所有观看者的舌头和喉咙——托马斯目瞪口呆。

被紧身裤包裹的小腿终于让他衔接的鞋跟落了地，但是他的主人又往前移动了半步，衣摆也随着动作贴到了白色的西裤上：“克里斯，配合我一点，靠近我一点……你太紧张了，这样不行的。”

“我知道，但是我也是第一次啊。”

他们靠得更近了，黑色的衣摆贴上西裤后，又滑入对面白色的衣摆下。两个人的腿之间领地交叠，几乎融为一体。

托马斯的眼睛已经直得僵住之前，一声惊呼传来，让他的嘴不由得张开——他长兄踉跄了一下，画面里四条腿瞬间如同失控一般向着快斗的背后方向一起倒去。又在衣摆也跟着滑动过去时，主人及时稳住身体，再度找回平衡。

但是，这回四条腿几乎完全交叠在一起了。他们刚一踉跄让自己彻底挣扎出了窗口落下的日光的范围，倒向了墙边。而现在，快斗的身体明显已经靠着墙壁了，而他哥，托马斯怀疑他刚刚那一下就是，而现在正是——

“抱歉，快斗，我不是故意想搂你腰的。弯着膝盖太久，腿麻了……”

“不，你搂着别动，现在的姿势非常好。刚刚弄疼你了？”

快斗说这话的同时，插在克里斯腿中间的脚尖还碰了碰对面白色皮鞋的鞋跟。

“没有……很不好意思，让你在这做这个。”

“没关系的，我很乐意，也没什么不舒服的。再靠近我一点，让我看清楚你。”

银色的长发随着主人前倾的动作，终于是猫咪撒娇一般轻轻贴在黑色的衣摆上了。

老子可是要吐了！托马斯拍案而起——去他妈的礼节和私人空间吧！你们当着我可怜的小D视镜和还没成年的我，在家里的贮藏室干些什么！特别是你，天城快斗！你背着我家里人对我那个毫无欲念的大哥都做了些什么龌龊的事情！

托马斯一脚踢开门，咬牙切齿的指着里面的两个人影——

银发男人一只手环着怀中少年的腰，一只膝盖弯曲着轻轻抵在对方的双腿之间。年轻人的背部抵在墙上，双腿放松的站着，黑色的短靴包裹着脚踝和小腿，卡在白色的西裤和皮鞋之间。曾经的学生和老师面庞正相对着，蓝眼睛的少年捧着青年的脸，正小心的摩挲他耳侧的皮肤与发丝……

还有，一只缠在发丝上的老式D视镜。

“你们……这……是，在干嘛？”

托马斯看见他哥哥的脸一下子红了。而快斗面不改色的开口：“在贮藏室里找到了克里斯以前的D视镜，试戴了一下。但因为老旧了零件间缝隙变大，戴上去之后发丝卡进零件之间，就摘不下来了。我正在帮他。”

然后托马斯看着天城快斗毫不客气的对他皱眉：“倒是你，来干什么的？动作粗鲁的程度，可真不像是克里斯会有的弟弟。”

托马斯夹在误会了的尴尬和闯入的尴尬之间，又被质问的尴尬迎头一击。但是克里斯托夫的堂堂正牌弟弟怎么能输给一个天城快斗呢？阿克雷德家的次子单手叉腰，下颌一仰，抬手直直指——

“我当然，也是来找自己的老D视镜的。我刚刚搜寻到他的信号，就在床下。”他手指着床下，之后高仰着头，保持着上半身的高傲姿态，镇定自若的以旧贵族步入舞池时一般的优雅步态行至床边，半跪着取出自己正寻找的淑女舞伴，最后衣摆一转，并潇洒地挥挥手：“找回小时候的东西稍有些激动了而已，告辞。”

托马斯大步流星离开，离开舞场送别女伴式的将门带好，全程同手同脚。

快斗看着因为不好意思而埋头在自己肩上的克里斯，抬起手轻轻摸了摸他的头发：“好了好了，他走了……他虽然冲动，但毕竟是你的弟弟，总不至于看到你这么不好意思还到处去说的。”

“但是还是真的有点不好意思……”克里斯的声音从快斗肩上传来，有点闷，他的耳朵还有淡淡的红色。

“所以说，刚刚你不答应戴上给我看就好了，也不会让你这么难堪。”

“不怪你的，我也想试试看。”克里斯从快斗肩上抬头，他抬起手空出的手抚摸快斗的侧脸，停在他腰部的手把他更拉近自己，“我很喜欢透过它看着你的样子，那让我想起以前。”

“以前和我相处感觉比较好吗？”

“不，‘现在’总是最好的。”

克里斯的话音落下来的时候，快斗正好将他的D视镜从头发中彻底解救了下来。银色的发丝在浅灰蓝色的镜片上拂过，然后落入快斗红色的衣领内。

“现在好在哪？告诉我具体。”快斗把D视镜握在手里，然后将手环绕上克里斯的脊背。

“以前的话，没办法放任自己和你靠这么近吧。”

“现在你不止可以，”快斗侧过头，将克里斯的脸靠近自己，“你还可以吻我。毕竟，连唯一在看的观众，都已经彻底退场了。你可以不再做个‘哥哥’。”

“不要在这个时候总提‘哥哥’。”

克里斯听见怀里的少年哼笑了一声，他低头吻他，堵上他跟在后面的调侃话语。怀里的少年手指捏上他的耳，他感到自己的后颈和耳垂都在发热。

贮藏室的阴影里，黑皮靴的鞋跟终于被抵在墙上，几度贴着墙面挣扎之后瘫软下来，连带着皮革包裹的脚踝和小腿肌肉。而白色的裤装与皮鞋终于入侵到黑色之中，西装裤与紧身裤相贴，白色交融。房间里的日光向外流动而去，银色发尾游动着完全沉入阴影，像一只白色的幻想巨兽包覆他的猎物与家园。细小的水声和喘息响起来，落入衣摆交缠的碎响和鞋跟与地面摩擦的细小噪声里。

这一次，床下的观者远去，无人知晓。

-END-


End file.
